1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel fluorine-containing phosphate ester, its preparation and its use for preventing rust of, for example, a bearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a fluorine-containing grease has properties of insulation and non-flammability, it can be used in various applications. Inorganic powder such as sodium nitrate or magnesium oxide is used as a rust preventive or a stabilizer for the fluorine-containing grease. However, the inorganic powder is not easily available in the form of a fine powder and is hardly homogeneously mixed with the fluorine-containing grease. When the inorganic powder, is mixed with a fluorine-containing grease and used for preventing the rusting of a bearing, a large sound is created when the bearing is used.